


End of a Long Day

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [35]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Nibbling, Oral Sex, Tickling, dom play, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog has had a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



> Inspired by http://ladybajingoarts.tumblr.com/ artwork.

Running a tired hand down his face, Bog made his way back to his quarters. He was tired, annoyed and just plain upset. He and Marianne had gotten to spend maybe a total of a half hour alone in the last week. It was heading into winter and the goblins were trying to get their winter stores full before the first snow. This was to be the first winter that goblins and fairies would be helping each other to prepare for winter. Bog was about ready to just start hitting goblins and fairies alike in order to stop the bickering. Dagda was actually handling it pretty well. The whole situation was forcing the two of them to spend a lot of time together. Without Marianne. 

Being king sucked pondwater sometimes.... 

While Bog had been busy, Marianne was spending a lot of her time with Dawn since she was expecting her first baby with Sunny, which was fine, but he had to admit he was feeling a bit neglected, lonely. He missed his Marianne. 

Bog walked into his room closing the door and then snarled. There were no candles lit, the fire in the fireplace wasn't going...what the heck had Thang been doing?? That was when he heard the sound of a match being lit and one candle came to life next to his bed. The candlelight was warm and it expanded out slowly to reveal Marianne. The glow traveled along the naked body of the most beautiful fairy in all the world. She grinned, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she lay on his bed, her wings spread out under her. She slid one leg along her other lying back to prop herself up on her elbows. “Hello, your majesty.” She smiled slowly running her tongue along her teeth. 

Bog stood there dumbfounded staring at the beautiful, naked fairy on his bed. She lifted a brow at him in question, a wicked little smirk playing across her lips. He swallowed. “You're here.” 

Marianne giggled and stretched making sure to show every inch of her very naked body, opening her legs just slightly to hint at what she had waiting if he would stop staring and get over here. 

“Yes, yes I am Bog. Right here, naked, on your bed...” 

She pushed herself up, her legs slightly spread, her knees bent just a little. Marianne gave him a coy look, a clear invitation to join her. 

Bog stood staring for a moment before he dropped his staff walking swiftly over to her. Marianne giggled with glee reaching up and grabbing his hands. She was so much stronger than she appeared and she put that strength to good work by twisting and flopping her goblin onto his back, making the mossy bed bounce for a few seconds while she also climbed on top of him, straddling his thin hips. 

“Now, your majesty, you are going put your hands over your head and you are going to lay here AND you are going to let me do whatever I want to you.” 

Bog grinned displaying all his lovely fanged crooked teeth. “Okay.” 

Marianne giggled. Clearly Bog was still in a little bit of shock at finding her in his room. Well, she would just have to take care of that...so she shimmied her way down the length of his delightfully long body, feeling the delicious texture of his scaled hide between her legs as she did so. She purred with delight rubbing herself against him, feeling the tickle against her clitoris while her hips rocked, moving down from his stomach, over his hips. She was almost reluctant to remove herself from the pleasure of his hide against her sex, but she had plans for him that required her to be between his legs. 

* 

Bog laid on his back watching Marianne pleasure herself against him and he was perfectly happy to just watch the whole little show. Oh spirits, she was beautiful, the way her face seemed to glow with an inner light when she was so completely turned on...the way her plum-colored lips fell softly apart, the warm hint of brown under half-lidded eyes. 

Bog couldn't stop the groan that rumbled up through his chest even if he had wanted to... 

Marianne slipped off his hips, pressing against his bulging groin just before she dismounted only to settle herself between his legs. Bog narrowed his eyes at her. Judging by the look on her face he knew exactly what she was thinking about doing. “Marianne...don't.” 

A sly mischievous grin traveled along her sensual lips. “Don't? Did you just tell me...don't?” 

Marianne proceeded to drag her fingers along the inside of either thigh. 

Bog dropped his head back on the bed, clamping down hard on his teeth to prevent himself from letting out a highly turned on, slight silly sounding laughing moan. His blasted wings were jerking about under him in response to her touch and his damn erection had a mind of its own as his body armor shifted and moved releasing him into the cooler air. 

He dug his claws into the bed, his hips arching up off of the green moss, but the giggling moan would not be denied! 

“OoooohhahahhaaooOOOo!! DAMN IT!” Bog groaned loudly. 

Marianne giggled. The sight of him, the big bad Bog King losing complete control drove her mad with want, but it also filled her with happiness. He loved her and trusted her enough to allow this carefree, completely vulnerable playing and she loved him for it! 

Leaning down Marianne decide now was as good a time as any to show him that he really shouldn't tell her “no” in situations like these, so she decided to start nibbling her way up one skinny thigh, the fingers of her other hand stroking the opposite, tender area. 

Bog whined between his teeth. “Oooo spirits, Marianne!!! Stoooooppp!” 

His erection jerked in response so she decided to help a little by simply holding it for him while her tiny pearl teeth nibbled and gnawed on the sensitive skin of her goblin's inner thigh. 

* 

When her hand, small and calloused firmly gripping him, Bog whimpered. Then the horrible fairy started to stroke him, up and down with exquisite pressure. She used the pad of her thumb over his tip with just the right amount of roll to it to make him want to come right then. This time his claws ripped clear through the moss blankets of the bed. He came just a little, but he squeezed himself tight to stop himself, to hold back, but damn that Marianne if she didn't wet her thumb and continue to roll and stroke. Bog's eyes rolled, enjoying the firm way she jerked him. She wrapped her other hand around his shaft gently pulling up with both hands,up and down, her thumbs rotating over his head while his claws dug into the moss with a growl on his lips. 

* 

Marianne purred. She loved when Bog was a demanding and powerful lover, but she adored these times when he was hers to do with as she wanted. She took a bite of his thigh, rough yet gentle, just enough to elicit from him another delicious moan before she turned her attention to his thick, throbbing erection. Just looking at him made her groin ache needing him inside her, needing to feel the powerful way he thrust into her, the hard slap of him against her skin. 

Marianne licked her lips, scooted in on her knees, positioning Bog's legs wide. For a moment she simply looked at him. Long, lean, powerful, dangerous—and a puddle right now. She pulled her hand up slowly, then down in long drawn strokes, watching the way his whole body responded, his hips rising with the upward tug of her hand, only a slice of brightest blue through his hooded eyes watching her, his long, sensual tongue running along the bottom of his fangs in anticipation. Marianne did not plan on disappointing him. 

Her brown eyes locking with the hints of blue, Marianne wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft then ever so slowly, she suck and pressed down, taking him, slowly and delicately into her mouth. Bog groaned, his whole body trembling. “Oh, spirits of the trees!!” 

Marianne giggled around his shaft in her mouth. He said some of the oddish things when he was turned on... 

When she had him all filling her mouth, she slowly, carefully brought her mouth back up, her tongue doing a little weaving back and forth against the underside of his penis. 

Bog's eyes crossed, his claws, along with the rest of his body, jerked and vibrated. “Oooo fucking hell Marianne!” 

Marianne giggled working to make Bog nice and slick, her tongue playing a squiggling game with the underside of his ridged erection. Now that exclamation she understood. 

She moved in closer, her mouth taking him deeper before pulling back up slowly, her tongue again wiggling back and forth. Bog whimpered, his eyes crossing again, his hips thrusting just slightly into the waiting damp warmth of her mouth until he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he could explode and die. 

“Are you ready for me, your majesty?” Marianne teased, her fingers lightly stroking the underside of his shaft, her eyes lustful as her gaze traveled up his body. 

Bog's head rose up from between his arms. He had to uncross his eyes to look at her. “Very much ready!” He grinned eagerly. 

“Good.” Marianne's eyes bore into his while she languidly climbed up his body, letting the tip of his erection slide against her warm flesh gradually as she moved up, his tip dragging pass the tip of one nipple, making his goddess moan as she moved. The firm rolls of her stomach muscles teased around his shaft until finally he felt the slight coarse hairs that curled and framed her skin stroke along his damp penis. 

Marianne was greeted by another crossing of his eyes when she once again took him into her hand, but lightly caressed him against her wet entrance. Bog groaned while 

Marianne hissed with pleasure, teasing herself with him. Feeling him just at the edge of her entrance, rubbing her fluids over him, the way his ridged shaft hinted at what he had to offer when she gave in to him. 

Bog was trembling with the need to touch her, but he hadn't been given permission yet so instead his claws tore up the pillows and moss covering while he watched her teasing them both. 

At the last moment, just as he knew Marianne was about to mount him, Bog sat up causing a surprised squeak from his fairy as he lifted her up, laid back down, but with her dripping core positioned over his mouth. 

Marianne lost her balance and dropped forward on her hands. “Bog!” she exclaimed, her voice holding a slightly scolding tone that swiftly transformed into tiny high-pitched mewls of pleasure when he buried his tongue fully into her. “OH BOG!!” 

Her whole body jerked, her hands grasping at his scaly scalp, her hips thrusting forward of their own accord when the warm wet feel of Bog's tongue entered her. Marianne was at a loss for words as her hips started to ride his face, willing him deeper with his wicked tongue. Bog's claws settled just under her rear to hold her up burying his tongue deep inside her where he twisted and flicked finding that spot he knew she liked. 

The bastard chuckled, loving the way she was riding his mouth, but then Marianne came with a mewling cry of “BOG!” 

Bog wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her down on his mouth so he could lap at her juices. His eyes caught a glimpse of bright purple wings snapping out and open in all their brilliance at the moment of her climax. 

Bog grinned wickedly, fanged teeth gnawing against her sex chasing the ripples of her orgasm with further gentle scrapes and sucks of pleasure. Marianne practically vibrated on top of Bog, digging her fingers in and thrusting, riding out the wave of her orgasm. 

With a playful growl Bog flipped them both over making the whole of the moss bed jump as he got her onto her back. He started to mouth at her sex in earnest, fingers digging into her soft flesh; his wings flared and started to rattle as he dug in more to his fairy lover. 

Marianne's only response was to throw her head back and groan with pleasure. Her only coherent though was how quickly the table had turned! 

She squeaked in surprise when suddenly Bog pushed up to his knees his back straight pulling her up with him, his mouth unwilling to leave her sex, looking for new places to lick and suck, new depths to plunge into her. 

Marianne cried out. “Oh, YES BOG!!” 

Marianne struggled to find purchase on the bed at her new angle, but Bog didn't give her enough time to even catch her breath before his tongue was playing music across her, driving her to cry out yet again while he growled all the while. 

She was panting, struggling to catch her breath so Bog gently laid her back on the moss. His licks now were slow and sensual, giving her a moment or two to find her breath again. 

She groaned stretching into his lips, rolling her hips with pleasure. When her breathing seemed more under control, Bog nibbled the inside of one thigh, his blue gaze dark and needful. “My pretty little fairy princess...” he hissed against her tender flesh. 

Marianne made a noise like a purr in the back of her throat. “Yes, your majesty?” 

His lips glistened with her juices, his eyes dark and predatory as he began to crawl up her body. “I find meself still in need of fairy flesh....” 

Marianne giggled at the way he said “fairy flesh” but suddenly he pounced, pinning her with one smooth movement she had not followed with her eyes! Clawed fingers gripped the wrists of each hand holding them over her head. Bog ran the tip of his nose against hers, his eyes never leaving her face. She adored how he went from cute goblin dork, to sexy predator within a matter of heart-beats. He growled softly which made Marianne's whole body stand at attention. “I'm going to fuck you princess.....” He said the words low and deep in his throat. 

Before she could mutter a retort of any kind, Bog was pinning her with his mouth covering hers, tongue devouring her; he released her wrist and Marianne wrapped herself around him. Their kissing turned softer. He lifted her off the bed just a little to run his hands down her back caressing her beautiful wings. He licked her lips before reaching between them to guide his erection into her warm depths, pressing her down into the moss, their bodies becoming one. 

Their love making became slow, tender, the need to simply be enveloped in each other, their bodies twined deeply, his member plunged deep into the woman he loved. 

Bog's wings opened over her, her eyes were mesmerized at the sight of his wings catching the candles' light and reflected it back again. He was so beautiful! 

Marianne cried out, her body clamping down around his member. She came with a wild buck of her body. “OH oooO BOG!” 

He pushed onto his hands so he could look down at her and watch the expression of pleasure that he put on her face. He grinned widely as Marianne reached up to dig her fingers into the scales of his shoulders. His eyes fluttered, his pounding into her becoming more feral with his need to have her, to take her. 

Marianne gasped. “Bog!!” Holding on to his shoulders, the center of the storm, Marianne wrapped her legs around his hips and rode out the intensity of another orgasm wondering briefly if she would be able to walk and deciding, hell with it—she's got wings! 

Bog leaned in with a snarl, dropping his weight onto her, his fangs clamping down on the curve between shoulder and neck. This time it was Marianne's eyes that crossed, her voice a lustful whisper. “Yes! Oh Yes, Bog don't stop!” 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Bog let himself go, grinding and pounding into her soft flesh until finally, just as Marianne had reached another dizzying high, Bog let out a long, low guttural groan bursting into his fairy. 

He continued to pump into her, refusing to let her go, unable to stop his movements, his teeth still holding her throat. Marianne gasped, her moan high and long. His continued movements made her whole body shudder, every inch of her aflame, then with a quivering breath, he finally collapsed completely. 

Marianne held him tightly. She was grinning like crazy. She was so content...so thoroughly used that she was pretty sure she could sleep for a week!! The only reason to get up would be to do this all over again! 

Bog nuzzled her neck. Marianne's fingers caressed the back of his neck in soft, sweet strokes. She closed her eyes smiling when Bog's mouth pressed against her flesh, his tongue caressing the tiny wounds on her throat. 

After a while, when it seemed that Bog had to remember how to speak he murmured, “I didn't hurt you did I?” 

Marianne chuckled. “No...though you might crush me.” 

“Oh! Sorry!” He hurriedly pushed himself up. Then came the terrible part of him pulling out of her in which Marianne suddenly felt empty and immediately wanted him back. Bog always felt a little cold for a while, missing part of himself when he wasn't embedded in her. Bog dropped onto his back deciding that moving much more was too much effort. 

Marianne pulled Bog to her, rolling onto her side and cuddling against his chest. They could clean later she thought. Right now she needed to nestle against his chest. If anyone came looking for her, who wasn't here to tell her Dawn was in labor, they were going to be taking their life into their own hands because she just might kill them! She had no intention of leaving Bog's side at all! 

The two of them were quiet, just enjoying holding each other when Bog whispered, “How long do you think we have before someone needs one of us?” 

“Hmm...couple of hours at least. Maybe not even until morning,” Marianne murmured. 

“Then I think we need to make sure we use our time to maximum effect, don't you?” Marianne could hear the grin in Bog's voice. 

“I think you might be on to something!” Marianne giggled. Then suddenly she was squawking and laughing as Bog jumped on top of her with a growl of... “This is for tickling me!”


End file.
